The Knight
by GuardMe
Summary: [CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL] Percayakah kau kalau apa yang telah pergi tak dapat kembali lagi? Apalagi sampai melakukan aktifitas yang tertinggal didunia. RnR please. Fict coba-coba.


**The Knight**

**By GuardMe**

**.**

**.**

_Chanyeol's POV_

**5 ciri-ciri seorang Ksatria :**

**Berhati baik**

_Hmm.._ Kelihatannya aku sama sekali tidak pernah berbuat jahat padanya. Membayangkannya saja aku tidak mau. Aku tidak senang melihatnya menangis. Aku bahkan rela terluka untuk melindunginya. Itu berarti aku sudah memenuhi kriteria ini kan? Oke, ceklis~

**Seorang Ksatria harus bijaksana dan juga lembut diwaktu yang bersamaan**

"Latihan hapkido hari ini sangat berat~" keluh Baekhyun seminggu yang lalu saat bertemu dan pulang bersamaku dari perpustakaan kota. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil membenarkan letak kacamataku yang agak merosot. Kami berjalan berdampingan dan dapat kulihat dari wajah Baekhyun kalau ia sedang benar-benar dalam kondisi lelah yang kacau.

Dia menunduk menatapi jalan setapak yang kami lewati. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku langsung meraih tas yang ia selempangkan dibahu pendeknya lalu beralih ke bahuku yang lebih panjang dan besar.

"Apa?"

"Tapi, kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan kini sedang menatapku.

"Kau bilang latihan hapkido hari ini sangat berat, jadi apa salahnya kalau aku membantumu membawakan tas? Setidaknya itu dapat mengurangi rasa lelahmu kan?"

Aku tidak tahu apakah ia senang dengan perlakuanku ini atau tidak. Yang jelas aku bisa menangkap air wajahnya yang berubah dan langsung mendekatiku. Kami kembali berjalan tapi setelahnya tak ada lagi pembicaraan penting yang terjadi diantara kami sepanjang sore itu.

Yang ada Baekhyun selalu memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Oke, mungkin pemikiranku terlalu jauh jika aku berpikir bahwa dia malu untuk menunjukkan rasa bahagianya di hadapanku.

Karena selama ini yang ia tahu aku adalah teman terdekatnya yang selalu ada kapanpun dan membantunya menghadapi kesulitan. Ya, hanya teman seperti itu. Jadi semuanya terlihat wajar saja.

Baiklah, satu poin lagi sudah ada ditanganku!

**Mampu menjaga kehormatan**

Tentu saja aku selalu.. Hey, tunggu! Coret ini! Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang macam-macam padanya. Astaga.. Justru dialah yang seharusnya kulindungi dari hal seperti itu! _benar-benar.._

**Jujur**

Aku tidak pernah berbohong sekalipun padanya, kecuali…

"Ayolah, Chanyeol-ah, jawab pertanyaanku~"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, Baekhyun-ah. Tidak ada satupun," Aku menyibukan diriku membaca komik. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku sedang menghindari pertanyaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Entah mengapa pertanyaan ini selalu membuat lidahku kelu. Terlebih jika Baekhyun sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Kulihat sekilas kalau wajahnya tertekuk kesal. Dia lalu menggebrak mejaku pelan dan segera pergi. Tapi tak lama, ia datang kembali dengan _mood_ yang sudah berubah layaknya anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan es krim.

Terkejut? Tentu saja iya. Anak ini memang terkadang ajaib, tapi aku tetap menyukai tingkahnya yang seperti itu~

Baekhyun duduk disampingku ikut melihat komik yang sedang kubaca. Aku berusaha menahan hasrat yang ingin meluap. Dapat menatapnya dari jarak sedekat ini.. Astaga.

"Baekhyun-ah, ada apa denganmu?"

Aku menggeser tubuhku sedikit darinya. Aku merasa kehilangan, tapi aku akan lebih kehilangan lagi jika dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya dan menolak itu semua.

Baekhyun menatapku datar membuat sebuah tanda tanya besar menghiasi kepalaku.

"Park Chanyeol, kalau kau bilang tidak ada satupun yang kau sukai, aku juga akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya…"

Aku terhenyak dengan ucapannya. Degupan kencang mulai terdengar memburu didadaku. Apakah itu artinya..

"…Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai seseorang."

Akhirnya aku tersenyum. Sangat manis. Kuusahakan untuk membuatnya terlihat semanis mungkin dihadapannya. Tidak.. TIDAK! TIDAAAAAAKKK!

Komikku terjatuh bagaikan sinetron seiring dengan senyuman Baekhyun yang langsung berubah menjadi tawa senang. Ia menggenggam erat lenganku dengan perasaan gemas yang akhirnya dapat terlampiaskan.

_Apakah dia tahu kalau ini terasa sakit sekali?_

_Apakah dia tidak tahu apa yang tengah ku rasakan?_

Tidak, aku tidak mendramatisir keadaan. Genggamannya memang menyakiti lenganku.

Aku yakin ia bahagia dan.. sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Ini kesalahanku karena tak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya padanya. Kejujuran memang diperlukan dalam sebuah tindakan nyata, tapi aku..

Baik. Jadi, aku sudah kehilangan satu point. Masih ada satu langkah lagi. Tapi aku sudah malas membacanya. Bukankah perjuanganku sudah berhenti sampai disini? Baekhyun sudah memiliki orang yang spesial dihatinya.

…Jadi lupakan saja.

"Park Chanyeol?"

_Normal POV_

"Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering sekali menjumpainya di halaman belakang sekolah. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas ia sedang berusaha untuk menghindari Baekhyun demi perasaannya.

Ini jam istirahat pertama, dan sudah dipastikan ia pasti tak datang sendiri. Melainkan dengan sekotak bekalnya.

"Kau mau?"

Baekhyun menyudurkan bekalnya tapi Chanyeol menggeleng. Dahinya mengkerut bingung. Yah Chanyeol akui itu memang imut.

Sesekali Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya sebelum tiba-tiba ia merampas buku yang tengah Chanyeol baca.

"Apa ini? Belajar menjadi seorang Ksatria? AHAHA kau gila, Park Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun saat mengetahui isi dalam buku itu. Sebelum Baekhyun berhasil membuka lebih jauh lagi, buku itu sudah kembali ke tangan milik Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak mempelajari tapi membaca,"

"Dari membaca kau jadi tahu, itu kan sama saja."

"Yah, yah, terserah padamu. Kau menang,"

Baekhyun menyeringai melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Menang katanya? Bilang saja ia tidak pandai berargumentasi. _Ckck_

"Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan orang itu? Apa ada kemajuan?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol membahas soal itu lagi.

"Kami tidak mengalami kemajuan apapun. Sekarang justu hubungan kami yang sedikit merenggang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan orang itu. Entah aku harus menunggu sampai kapan hingga ia menyadari perasaanku,"

Mendengar itu Chanyeol menimpali, "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan padanya? Membuat pengakuan itu jauh lebih baik. Kau tahu, sebagai _err_.. teman aku selalu mendukung semua yang kau lakukan,"

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Tapi apa aku salah jika aku mengharapkan ia yang memintanya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku melakukannya?"

Baekhyun benar dan Chanyeol tidak dapat memberikan masukan apapun setelah itu. Tapi masabodo apapun itu alasannya Chanyeol sudah merasa cukup bahagia sekarang.

Kenapa? Sejujurnya ia sedih melihat Baekhyun seperti itu. Tapi apa yang dapat dikatakannya setelah mengetahui hubungan Baekhyun dengan orang yang masih dirahasiakan itu ternyata sudah retak, tentu saja Chanyeol bahagia. Ia akan mendapatkan kesempatannya lagi.

Ya, Chanyeol yakin itu.

_UHUK!_

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tatapan Baekhyun yang kosong kembali menatap wajah Chanyeol di sebelahnya. Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Jangan membuatku cemas, Chanyeol-ah"

_Chanyeol's POV_

Aku akhirnya dapat menghirup aroma ranjang setelah sampai dirumah. Aku lelah, yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah istirahat sepanjang yang aku mau. Tidak melakukan apapun, meninggalkan semua beban yang ada dipikiranku.

_Baekhyun… _

Aku ingat bagaimana ia menghawatirkan keadaanku. Aku merasa bersalah padanya karena membuatnya merasa cemas.

'_Kau baik-baik saja? Jangan membuatku cemas, Chanyeol-ah'_

Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya tadi. Yang kurasakan saat itu adalah sakit. Sakit yang perlahan menjalar ke sekujur tubuhku. Aku berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"_Tapi, kau janji harus bilang padaku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, Chanyeol-ah"_

Aku berlari ke toilet dan mencari _washtafel._ Aku melihat darah mengotori telapak tangan dan ujung bibirku. Astaga, bahkan juga mengenai kerah seragam yang ku kenakan. Setelah melihat semua ini, aku jadi tak yakin akan mengatakannya pada Baekhyun.

Aku tak tahu apakah ini sejenis penyakit parah atau menular. Yang jelas aku sudah merasakannya pertama kali sejak Baekhyun mengatakan ia menyukai seseorang beberapa hari yang lalu.

Apakah ini semacam stimulasi hatiku yang remuk hingga mengeluarkan darah karena pengakuan Baekhyun tentang seseorang yang dirahasiakannya? Itu kedengarannya kurang masuk akal.

Selama hal ini tidak mengganggu kehidupanku, sepertinya bagiku itu bukanlah masalah yang besar. Aku masih sehat dan masih mampu untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. HAHAHA!

_Normal POV_

Jadwal kegiatan Chanyeol di hari minggu adalah pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Ia melakukannya setiap pulang dari kunjungannya ke gereja yang terletak di tengah-tengah pusat kota. Tak banyak yang ia lakukan disana. Hanya melakukan kewajibannya sebagai umat dan beberapa doa untuk keinginannya.

_Drrt.. Drrt.._

Chanyeol meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan ditasnya bersama alkitab.

_Baekhyun Byun_

_Aku yakin kau tengah berada di perpustakaan itu lagi. Bisakah kau temui aku di Café yang berada diperempatan jalan dari sana?_

.

Chanyeol menyesap kopi yang ia pesan sambil menunggu Baekhyun yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun juga membuang nafas mencoba membunuh waktu yang terbuang bersama Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja hari ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku berlebihan, Baekhyun-ah. Buktinya aku sehat-sehat saja kan?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Chanyeol heran mengapa Baekhyun terlihat lebih banyak diam hari ini. Apa justru Baekhyun lah yang tengah sakit?

"Chanyeol-ah, aku menyesal menghadapi orang itu. Aku mau berhenti saja mengharapkannya. Kurasa sampai kapanpun juga, dia tidak akan pernah menyadari perasaanku. Perasaan yang sudah ku pendam sejak kami berteman lama,"

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mengaduk minumannya dengan sedotan.

"Mungkin ia tidak menyukaimu. Kau lebih baik meninggalkannya saja," Jika Baekhyun berhasil terlepas dari orang itu, Chanyeol berjanji akan langsung ada untuknya.

"Aku tidak berpikir kalau dia tidak menyukaiku. Aku kan tampan. Lagipula dia seakan selalu menunjukkan rasa sukanya padaku kok,"

"Lalu apa yang salah?"

Baekhyun menatap kaca disampingnya yang memamerkan jalanan besar dengan kendaraan yang tak hentinya beralu lalang, "Dia pengecut. Aku selalu bisa melihat jelas dari tatapannya. Ia ingin aku selalu ada disisinya, tapi ia tak pernah berusaha untuk mengatakannya. Sebenarnya aku benci dengan orang seperti itu, tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyayanginya. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Mungkin.. orang itu harus mengintrospeksi dirinya sendiri,"

Entah dari mana Chanyeol bisa menjawab seperti itu. Apa yang Baekhyun katakan benar-benar persis menggambarkan dirinya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mungkin begitu kan, ia bahkan sudah memahami dan mempelajari tentang—

"Aku butuh seorang Ksatria untukku, Chanyeol-ah,"

Tubuh Chanyeol sukses tersentak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Baekhyun yang kini sudah kembali padanya. Merasa cukup tersudut, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan diatas celana.

_Aku tahu aku sangat bodoh.._

"Chanyeol-ah, Apa kau senang hanya menjadi temanku?"

"Aku…"

_Chanyeol's POV_

_UHUK!_

_UHUK! UHUK!_

Lagi. Kulihat darah mengalir dari mulutku. Apa yang terjadi denganku sebenarnya?

Aku mulai kalut. Semalaman aku tak bisa tidur dan dalam beberapa jam sekali aku terbangun merasakan nafasku yang tiba-tiba tersenggal. Nafasku terpotong. Aku tidak mendapatkan udara selama beberapa menit.

Dan paginya aku dikejutkan dengan batuk darah yang semakin parah. Darah itu terlihat begitu kental membuatku takut untuk melihatnya. Aku hanya menyembunyikan darah itu dibalik selimutku agar tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. _Noona_ bahkan sudah kularang untuk masuk kedalam kamarku.

Aku memperhatikan cermin dikamar mandi setelah membasuh mulut serta wajahku.

Aku masih tampan. Hahaha.

Tidak peduli bagaimana penyakit itu perlahan menggerogoti tubuhku aku akan tetap terlihat tampan.

Dan agak pucat… Astaga.

_Normal POV_

Chanyeol membuka tirai jendela kamarnya perlahan. Ia lalu duduk menghadap meja belajar, memperhatikan betapa berantakannya meja yang dipenuhi buku-buku itu. Kertas berserakan dimana-mana begitupun dengan peralatan tulis.

Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya tersenyum dan merasa rindu diwaktu yang bersamaan. Ia ingat kalau saat sekolah menengah dulu ia pernah merengek untuk meminta dibelikan kamera pada orang tuanya. Setelah ia mendapatkan benda itu, dengan senangnya ia mencari Baekhyun.

Mereka menghabiskan hampir separuh media penyimpanan hanya untuk menyimpan banyak potret gambar mereka berdua. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan bahagia lebih dari saat itu.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol masih menyimpan semua kenangan itu. Sebagian ia pilih dan mencetaknya lalu ia pasangakan ke sejumlah dinding, meja belajar maupun kulkas dirumahnya. Dengan begini ia mengetahui seberapa besar rasa sayangnya pada orang itu.

Orang yang malah menyukai orang lain hingga membuat hubungan mereka terasa komplikasi.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah buku yang sudah beberapa hari tak lagi ia sentuh. Ia membukanya dan secercah ingatan tiba-tiba menyeruak dikepalanya ketika melihat sebuah halaman.

'_Apa ini? Belajar menjadi seorang Ksatria? AHAHA kau gila, Park Chanyeol!'_

_Iya, ku akui aku memang gila. Dan ini semua tidak beralasan jika bukan karena kau._

_Byun Baekhyun_

Chanyeol ingat ia sudah melewati keempat ciri-cirinya. Hanya tersisa satu langkah lagi yang belum sempat terselesaikan.

.

.

**Seorang Ksatria sejati adalah orang yang memiliki keberanian**

.

.

Jadi apakah ini yang diinginkan seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Seseorang yang berani?

Seseorang yang tidak hanya menginginkan keberadaannya disisi saja, tapi juga berani untuk mengatakannya?

Apakah yang ia selama ini maksud adalah..

…Chanyeol?

Byun Baekhyun, jadi selama ini orang itu benar-benar Park Chanyeol!

Chanyeol merasa telah menyeselesaikan sebuah teka-teki yang selama ini membengkak dikepalanya. Setelah ini, ia sudah tidak memiliki keraguan lagi. Chanyeol yakin sekali.

Keberanian.

Itulah kuncinya. Hal yang hampir saja terlupakan oleh Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang disebut Ksatria jika dia tidak berani?

.

"Chanyeol-ah, mau kemana kau? Ambil sarapanmu dulu!" teriak _Noona_ dari dapur. Suara Chanyeol menuruni anak tangga semakin terdengar jelas.

"Aku akan sarapan di Café bersama Baekhyun!"

"Jam segini belum ada Café yang buka!"

"Um, kalau begitu aku akan sarapan dirumah Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kunci motor. Ia sudah bersiap pergi dengan menggunakan jaket coklat miliknya. _Noona_ berdecak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ibunya dulu hingga ia bisa mendapatkan adik yang keras kepala seperti Chanyeol.

_UHUK!_

Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu rumahnya sebelum tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah cahaya terang yang amat besar menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya perlahan.

Dentuman langkah kaki pun terdengar saling memburu dirumah itu.

"ASTAGA, CHANYEOL-AH!"

.

Sudah hampir tiga hari berlalu tanpa tegur sapa diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu menatapi bangku kosong yang benar-benar dingin tanpa ada seorang pun yang pernah mendudukinya.

Ia merindukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak pergi ke sekolah dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menghubunginya. Terakhir mereka bertemu itu terjadi hari minggu lalu di Café. Dan sekarang ia lenyap tanpa kabar. Dan lagi Baekhyun tidak tahu alamat rumah Chanyeol semenjak ia memutuskan tinggal bersama dirumah _Noona_-nya.

Selama beberapa hari kedepan sepertinya ia masih harus menahan hasratnya untuk dapat bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun selalu berharap semoga Chanyeol baik-baik saja.

_Chanyeol's POV_

"_Noona_, aku ingin pulang,"

"Chanyeol-ah, akhirnya…"

"…Kau baik-baik saja sekarang?"

Aku tidak tahu. _Noona_ tiba-tiba saja memelukku. Aku merasakan temperature udara semakin menghangat diruangan bernuansa polos ini.

"Aku memang baik-baik saja. Kenapa _Noona_ harus mencemaskanku? _AW! HEY!_"

Aku menyentuh pipi kananku yang memerah. Kulihat _Noona_ melotot marah kearahku.

"Dengan kau seenaknya tidak mau mendengarkanku lalu pergi begitu saja dan tiba-tiba 'BRUK!' lalu kulihat kau pingsan didepan pintu dengan darah dari mulutmu, kau anggap itu baik-baik saja? Jangan bodoh, Park Chanyeol!"

Wajahku tersentak mundur. Jadi aku benar-benar pingsan. Ya tuhan, _Noona_ pasti sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Um, berapa lama _Noona_ menjagaku disini?"

Kulihat _Noona_ menghela nafas. "Tiga hari. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa tenang memikirkan adik kecilku terbaring mengenaskan seperti ini. Kau pikir itu menyenangkan?"

_Noona_ tersenyum kecil menatapku dan lagi-lagi dapat kurasakan tangannya mendekap tubuhku. Tubuhnya bergetar didadaku. Dia menangis.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini? Kau seharusnya bilang padaku jika merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggumu. Kau tidak harus merahasiakan penyakitmu sendirian, Chanyeol-ah. Kau pikir aku ada disini untuk apa, huh?"

"_Noona_ tenang saja. Aku adalah Ksatria jadi aku kuat. Meskipun—"

"—Meskipun kau Ksatria sekalipun, kau tidak bisa berdiri sendirian. Ksatria akan selalu membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjaganya. Juga untuk menemaninya,"

Aku tertegun.

…_Byun Baekhyun_

_Dia yang akan menemaniku.._

"_Noona_, boleh ku pinjam kameramu? Aku.. hanya ingin pinjam saja,"

_Noona_ memberikanku sebuah kamera. Ah, ini waktunya.

_Maaf, Baekhyun-ah sudah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama…_

_Normal POV_

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari acara menatap hujan dimalam yang membosankan. Ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak pesan yang ia kirim dan berapa puluh panggilan yang ia tujukan untuk Park Chanyeol.

Mendapat jawaban yang tidak pasti membuat Baekhyun khawatir dan bertanya-tanya.

_Drrt.. Drrt.._

Dengan malas ia membuka pesan yang baru masuk ke _smartphone_ miliknya. Pesan video rupanya. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah pengirimnya!

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang sedang membenarkan letak kamera dalam video itu.

_Sudah benar? Ah~ baguslah._

_Baekhyun-ah, annyeong! Ah~ aku senang sekali bisa mengirim pesan ini. Apakah aku terlihat norak? Haha maafkan aku! Aku melihat banyak pesan yang kau kirimkan padaku sejak kemarin. Aku tidak sempat membacanya._

_Ah~ kau pasti bingung kenapa aku menghilang beberapa hari ini. Apa kau merindukanku~? Kuharap iya, hahaha_

_Seperti yang kau lihat aku tidak ada dirumah. Aku dirumah sakit sekarang. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku tidak benar-benar sakit. Hanya melakukan sedikit pemeriksaan. Kau lihat? Aku sangat sehat bukan?_

_Baekhyun-ah, apa kau masih disana? Apa kau melihatku?_

_Ayo berjanji! Besok temui aku dipembatas sungai Han. Aku ingin kita jalan-jalan berdua. Kau pasti mau kan? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu._

_Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ku sampaikan selebihnya besok saja ya? Haha. Noona sudah tertidur disini. Aku juga sangat lelah dan akan segera tidur. Ku harap kau memimpikanku, Baekhyun-ah~_

_Selamat malam~ Sampai berjumpa besok!_

Baekhyun meletakkan _smartphone_nya dan meraih sebuah tissue yang entah sudah keberapa. Dia senang sekali Chanyeol mengirimkan video itu padanya. Akhirnya kerinduannya bisa sedikit terobati.

Kemudian Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Ia masih mendengar suara rintik-rintik hujan diluar sana. Tapi ia tak sedikitpun peduli. Pikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada satu hal.

_Aku akan datang, Chanyeol-ah. Tunggu aku!_

_Baekhyun's POV_

Kereta yang kutumpangi sudah sampai distasiun tujuanku. Jarak tempat itu tak lebih dari satu mil dari sini. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya.

Aku duduk dibawah sebuah pohon yang langsung menghadap kearah sungai Han yang selalu mengalir indah. Tak ada tempat yang jauh lebih nyaman dari ini. Chanyeol memang selalu pintar memilih lokasi yang sempurna untuk bertemu.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Chanyeol melambai berlari kearahku. Menggunakan jaket cokelat seperti yang ia kenakan dalam pesan videonya kemarin. Dia memelukku singkat lalu kami berdua duduk bersebelahan.

"Kau tidak tahu kan kalau aku merindukanmu?" Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Soal itu.. aku benar-benar tidak sempat,"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba meraih bahuku dan membisikkan sesuatu.

'_Ayo jalan-jalan. Aku ingin menghabiskan seharian ini saja denganmu_'

Chanyeol membawaku ke Namsan Tower. Aku sudah pernah kesana, tapi rasanya berbeda jika bersama Chanyeol. Aku memberikan sesuatu yang telah kusiapakan padanya. Awalnya Chanyeol terkejut tapi kemudian hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa? Dulu aku sempat merusak kameramu sekali. Sekarang aku membawakanmu kamera milikku. Jadi impas kan?"

"Kau kekanakan sekali. Kamera itu memang sudah waktunya rusak, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk balas dendam,"

Chanyeol meraih kameraku dan segera mengambil gambar kami berdua. Dari sini, diatas puncak Namsan Tower.

Melihat bagaimana indahnya kota Seoul dimalam hari dan menyimpan semua momen dalam album kenangan. Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya.. merasa senang. Aku tidak mau waktu seperti ini cepat berlalu.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku, sebenarnya tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan tentang hal ini,"

"Kau memikirkan apa?"

"Bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang Ksatria untukmu,"

…

…

"Aku selalu ingin sekali mengatakannya, tapi rasanya sangat sulit,"

Aku masih terdiam. Membuat es krim yang ada dilenganku perlahan meleleh karena tak segera ku habiskan.

"Katakan saja," akhirnya es krim ditanganku benar-benar mencair.

"Selama aku memiliki kesempatan, aku ingin kau memaafkanku karena telah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama,"

Aku menatapnya yang tengah menerawang ke langit malam. Kami berada disebuah taman yang cukup sepi saat ini.

"Aku mengerti, jadi kau sudah sadar sekarang, ya?"

"Aku tahu ini terlambat, dan aku takut tidak punya waktu lagi untuk mengatakannya. Akulah orang yang kau maksud, Byun Baekhyun. Dan tak pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk mengatakannya karena aku terlalu menghawatirkan resikonya,"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Aku diam menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi sekarang aku tahu, untuk menjadi seorang Ksatria aku harus mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian. Jadi aku.."

"Katakan saja intinya." Potongku cepat.

"…intinya, aku minta maaf,"

Aku menatap Chanyeol gemas. Aku tahu apa yang ia maksud. Kenapa orang sepertinya senang sekali memutar kata-kata yang hanya berhenti disitu-situ saja?

"Heh, Chanyeol-ah,"

"Hm?"

Aku kesal. Kenapa aku harus menyukai manusia seperti Chanyeol? Tapi aku memang tak memiliki alasan untuk membencinya. Aku sudah terlanjur merasakan hangat. Hangat tubuhnya dan terpaan nafasnya. Rasa lembab yang sama sekali belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menatapku kaget. Sementara aku tersenyum melihat rona diwajahnya.

"Kau ketahuan, Park Chanyeol. Aku juga mencintaimu,"

_Normal POV_

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia telah memiliki segudang daftar aktifitas yang akan dilakukannya hari ini. Salah satunya adalah mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol. Rasanya senang sekali jika membayangkan akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Baekhyun melirik sebuah rumah yang bermodel minimalis. Ia tidak yakin apakah itu benar rumah Chanyeol, tapi alamat yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya kemarin memang mengatakan kalau itu benar.

"_Annyeong_," sapa Baekhyun yang langsung dibukakan oleh sang pemilik rumah.

"Ada apa ya?"

Baekhyun mengenalkan dirinya dan bilang ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Pemilik rumah yang ternyata adalah wanita itu mengizinkannya masuk.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Baekhyun? Chanyeol banyak bercerita tentangmu," ujar wanita yang dipanggil _Noona_ oleh Baekhyun. Ternyata benar dugaannya kalau ia adalah kakak perempuan Chanyeol.

"Iya. Jadi, dimana Chanyeol? Aku belum melihatnya"

Wanita itu diam lalu tak lama tersenyum kecil, "Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Aku, aku hanya ingin bertemu saja," jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. "Dia ada dirumah kan?"

Namun _Noona_ menggeleng membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. Lalu untuk apa dia berada disini?

"Rumah Chanyeol bukan disini lagi,"

"Apa dia pindah rumah lagi?"

"Dia pindah, dan tidak akan kembali lagi kesini,"

Baekhyun semakin bingung akan maksud _Noona_ ini. Namun _Noona_ seakan mengerti akan arti tatapannya yang aneh.

"Jangan menatapku seolah aku adalah orang gila. Aku tahu maksudmu betemu Chanyeol kok. Tapi apa dia tidak pernah memberitahukan sesuatu padamu?"

Seingat Baekhyun Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa kemarin selain pernyataan cinta bodohnya. Baekhyun menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Jadi benar kalau dia merahasiakannya dari semua orang. Lalu apa kau tahu penyakit yang diderita Chanyeol?" Kedua mata _Noona_ semakin memerah.

"Bukankah, dia sehat-sehat saja? Dia, berkata padaku begitu,"

"Dia sakit parah, kau tahu? Dia bahkan sempat pingsan selama tiga hari," Wajah _Noona_ yang memerah semakin menandakan kalau ia ingin menangis.

Baekhyun tak dapat berpikir jernih. Mengapa ia tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol mengidap penyakit parah? Tidak—mengapa Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan padanya kalau ia tengah menahan sebuah penyakit?

Jadi selama tiga hari itu Chanyeol dirawat dirumah sakit. Dan alasannya untuk pemeriksaan kesehatan saja, semuanya adalah kebohongan. Baekhyun merasa terpukul sekali.

"Tapi, dia sempat mengirimkanku sebuah pesan video, dan dia terlihat sangat sehat. Bagaimana dia melakukannya jika dia sedang pingsan?"

"Ia memang sempat siuman sebentar. Malam itu ia menginginkan kameraku, mungkin itu usaha yang dilakukannya untuk mengabarimu. Sebelum penyakit itu kambuh Chanyeol ingin sekali bertemu denganmu.."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol menutupi semua darinya?

"Aku tidak tahu yang terjadi karena aku tertidur saking lelahnya. Lalu dokter yang menangani Chanyeol bilang kalau penyakitnya tiba-tiba kambuh semalam. Tepat setelah ia selesai merekam dan mengirimkan pesan videonya. Chanyeol tidur, tapi nafasnya mendadak tersenggal. Kata dokter dia kekurangan nafas,"

_Noona_ akhirnya menangis. Terlihat sekali kalau ada serat kekecewaannya yang tak ingin dilepas dari deraiannya.

"Dan Chanyeol meninggal ditempat setelah itu.."

"Bohong. Kau pasti bohong."

Air mata siap terjatuh jika saja Baekhyun tak segera menahannya. Ia tidak percaya dan ia tidak akan mau percaya.

"Chanyeol tidak mungkin meninggal. Itu semua tidak benar. Dalam video itu ia memintaku bertemu di sungai Han dan dia menepatinya. Aku tahu dia belum meninggal. Dia bertemu denganku kemarin, _hiks_"

Baekhyun terisak. _Noona_ cukup terkejut dengan pengakuannya dan ia juga sulit untuk dapat percaya. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol seperti itu sementara dia…

.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah lagi hari ini.

Butuh waktu tiga hari untuknya mencerna dan berpikir apa yang tengah terjadi. Mau disimpulkan dengan nalar manusiapun, semua orang percaya bahwa apa yang sudah pergi tak dapat kembali. Apalagi sampai melakukan sesuatu yang tertinggal di dunia.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap sebuah foto yang baru ia cetak. Gambar yang diambilnya bersama Chanyeol di Namsan Tower terlalu membekas banyak dihatinya.

Chanyeol memang benar-benar sudah pergi, ia sadari semuanya dalam foto itu. Tak pernah ada sosok Chanyeol bersamanya, hanya Baekhyun seoranglah yang tengah tersenyum manis difoto itu.

"Park Chanyeol…"

.

Baekhyun membawa langkahnya menuju lahan hijau yang luas. Suasananya tampak agak mendung namun sejuk.

"_Annyeong_, Chanyeol-ah.." Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia menunduk untuk mengusap sebuah batu yang bertuliskan nama orang yang selalu memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanyanya lagi menatap sebuah figura besar yang tertinggal disana. Di makam Chanyeol. Sebut saja Baekhyun gila karena sampai kapanpun Chanyeol tidak akan menjawab sapaannya.

"Maafkan aku baru dapat mengunjungimu, kau pasti sudah menungguku lama kan?"

Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya, "Lihat, aku bawa bunga. Semoga kau menyukainya, ku letakkan disini, ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis memperlihatkan bunga yang ia bawa.

_Tes tes tes _

"Chanyeol-ah, terima kasih sudah mau menepati janjimu…"

Ia membiarkan air itu mengalir melewati pipinya. Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi untuk menahannya agar tidak menetes. Ia terduduk disamping makam Chanyeol.

"Sekarang aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, Chanyeol-ah.."

"_Dia terikat oleh janjinya, itu sebabnya dia melakukannya.."_

"_Janji dalam pesan video itu?"_

"_Mungkin juga ada alasan lain. Chanyeol ingin menyampaikan semua yang belum sempat ia katakan padamu semasa hidup. Sebelum ia bisa pergi dengan tenang.."_

"_Chanyeol melakukannya untukku. Oleh karena itu ia juga memberikanku alamat ini, kan? Agar aku bisa bertemu Noona dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jadi Chanyeol sudah merencanakan hal ini..."_

"Kau berhasil, Chanyeol-ah. Kau sudah berhasil menjadi seorang yang pemberani seperti yang aku inginkan. Kau berhasil menjadi Ksatria untukku…"

Baekhyun merasakan tetesan air mulai berkejaran jatuh disekitar tubuhnya. Ternyata waktunya bagi hujan untuk turun. Langit juga sedih melihat hal ini.

Baekhyun membiarkan hujan menghujam dirinya. Ia bahkan sudah tak dapat mengenali antara air mata dan hujan yang mengalir diwajah.

Sampai tiba-tiba, ia merasakan air berhenti menetes. Baekhyun menoleh keatas saat merasakan seseorang tengah berusaha melindunginya.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

Baekhyun tahu ini tidak benar. Tapi apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya terasa begitu nyata.

_Dia tersenyum lembut disana.. Menggunakan jaket coklat tengah berdiri memayungi Baekhyun dibawahnya.._

_._

_._

"_Annyeong, Baekhyun-ah!"_

**End?**

**Halo Readernim dan Authornim! Maaf kalo fict ini kurang memuaskan dan bikin kalian bosen. Fict ini sekaligus menjadi debut saya di FFn. Untuk senior mohon bantuannya ya!**

**A/N : Ripiuw juseyo? :3**


End file.
